


Always Waiting

by Fiona12690



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Extended Scene, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Trace Memory, Understanding!Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones, always understanding and kind. Jack didn't know what he did to deserve a gift like him in his life, but he would always be thankful. <b>Janto, Missing/Extended Scene for Trace Memory. Sequel to "I Know"</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Italics is not mine.

_Jack's office was silent but for the whirr of his computer. He hadn't spoken in perhaps a minute. Ianto leaned back against one of Jack's archaic filing cabinets, drumming his fingers on one of the metal drawer fronts, and sighed._

_" But Valentine?" he said. " Why did they wipe all of his records?"_

_" Embarrassment?" said Jack. " Desperation? I don't know. They were different times. There weren't just aliens and the Rift to think of."_

_Jack was quiet now. He wasn't in the mood for questions. As he'd told Ianto about the events at the KVI substation, he'd glanced occasionally at his monitor, and at the image of Michael, sleeping. The whole night felt like a cruel dream; the kind of dream you have in which a loved one who has died comes back and. halfway through, you recognise it for what it is: a lie._

_' But it's worse than a lie,' thought Jack, ' because it's a lie you tell yourself.'_

_" So where does this leave us?" asked Ianto._

_Jack looked at him quizzically. " What's that supposed to mean?"_

_" I mean, if he's here now..."_

_Jack shook his head. " He won't stay," he said. " The guy sleeping down in the Boardroom... None of those things have happened to him yet. He's still alive, for one thing."_

_" But maybe you could stop it... I mean..."_

_" No," said Jack. " Not in this universe. In this universe, Michael always goes back to 1967. He always dies."_

_" So there's nothing we can -"_

_" No."_

_Ianto thought about this for a moment. He'd been thinking of Lisa, ever since he'd told the others about his encounter with Cromwell at Torchwood One. Those days seemed a lifetime ago, now. Lisa seemed so many lifetimes ago._

_" You need to go to him, then," he said. " Now, I mean. Go and talk to him. Just... just ** _be_** with him."_

Ianto smiled at the immortal before turning around, slowly making his way out of Jack's office. Before he made it to the door Jack had already shoved his chair away from his desk and practically sprinted across his office. He turned his lover around and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Jack moved back a step and took one of Ianto's hands with one of his own. He lifted it up to his lover's line of sight and slowly weaved his fingers with Ianto's. He brought his other hand to Ianto's cheek and caressed it lightly.

" How are you so understanding?" Jack asked, his voice was barely above a whisper. He looked at the man in front of him with adoration in his eyes.

" Because I know that if it was Lisa down there, in place of Michael, I would love one last goodbye with someone I loved dearly." Ianto replied softly, moving forward enough to place a short but sweet kiss on Jack's lips, letting Jack come back to him in his own time.

Jack took his hand for Ianto's cheek and moved it to the Welshman's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. It had only been moments but it felt like a lifetime before Ianto pulled back, resting his forehead on Jack's.

" I'll be right here, always waiting."

Jack took in a slow and slightly shuddering breath. He squeezed Ianto's hand three times and Ianto let a smile grace his lips before responding with four squeezes of his own. Both of them telling each other what they didn't say aloud. He let go of Jack's hand and let his lover walk down to the Boardroom.

**END**


End file.
